And I Love Her
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: They say Love doesn't die with death. It is eternal. But does love possess such tremendous power to bring back the dead? *A liberal amount of tissues might be necessary while reading this DaReya story!*
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N - This story is inspired by a beautiful poem written by a friend of mine and a very old song sung by Kishore Da - Khwab ho tum ya koi Haquikat. Enjoy and Review ;)_**

**Chapter 1**

He was walking home from bureau. It must have been past midnight. He didn't have a watch. The night air felt cool against his face. He was very tired and longed for a warm welcoming bed at home. But that was at least twenty minutes away. He couldn't help it. His job was such that there was no fixed time to go home. And no matter what he loved his job. The long road was dark and silent. Not a soul could be seen.

As he came near to his house, he heard a soulful rhythm. He stopped walking and listened with rapt attention. Yes he could hear it clearly now... He was instantly attracted to it. He took a left turn and followed the direction of the sound. It led him to a big rehearsal hall. He could see a faint light glowing inside. Definitely the music was coming from there.

'How strange!' he thought.

Ever since he had shifted in this locality the hall had been closed. Nobody went there or talked about that place. Nobody knew who owned it. So who was playing music up there at this time of the night?

'Should I go and Check?' he wondered.

'Why do you care? Let it be.' his mind answered.

But there was something which was preventing him to ignore that sound. Before he knew it, he was climbing up the dirty old staircase. The stairs creaked under his weight. The music grew louder and louder. His heartbeats were increasing. 'What rubbish! Calm down! You are a cop', he scolded himself.

He stopped outside the door and drew out his gun. He paused for a moment and pushed it open.

He was blinded by a bright white light. He couldn't see a thing. The gun fell from his hand. The loud yet soothing music reverberated across the hall. After five minutes, when he was able to adjust to the light, he opened his eyes.

A girl dressed in white was dancing gracefully. She mustn't have noticed him for She did not pay slightest heed to his sudden arrival. She was engrossed in her act. He stared at her, mesmerised by her beauty. He tried to see her face but she had a veil over her face. He didn't realise how much time he had spent staring at her. Even she seemed to have no intention to stop.

Finally he decided to go and ask her what she was doing there in the dead of the night in this dusty closed hall. He approached with caution so as not to scare her.

He stood at a safe distance. "Excuse me suno -" he said in a low voice.

She stopped and looked at him. Then she backed away a bit. There was an eerie silence in the hall. The music had stopped somehow.

He kept staring at her as if hypnotised by her stare. She had beautiful eyes and her eyebrows were a perfect arch shape but unfortunately he couldn't see her face clearly due to her veil. He came out of the reverie the next instant.

"Kaun ho tum? Aur iss waqt yaha kya kar rahi ho?" he asked.

She stared at him but didn't reply. He thought he saw a tear sliding down her face.

"Sorry par tum thik toh ho?' he asked in a concerned voice.

His question was again greeted with a silence.

He didn't know what to do. He thought it was best to leave her alone. So he turned to leave.

'Nahi please mat jao', she spoke for the first time.

He stopped in his tracks. He had heard this voice somewhere. He didn't remember exactly.

When he turned around, she was standing very close to him.

He jumped slightly. He couldn't help it. He stretched out his hand and put it on her cheek. It was as if he had no control himself. He couldn't stop himself from touching her.

She smiled and came closer. They both were inches apart. She moved a bit more closer and their lips met. He closed his eyes enjoying the sensation. He was bit irritated by her veil. She kept her soft, cool hand on his forehead. He felt relaxed and light. He had a sensation of being on a beach and then he could remember nothing more.

The next day, Daya woke up in his bed. For the first time in past few months, he had slept peacefully without waking up even once in the night. He felt strange. And then he remembered it - the entire incident of the previous night. That girl… what had happened to her?

"Kaun thi who? Aur main ghar kaise pohoch gaya?" he wondered.

He jumped from his bed and quickly got dressed. He got on his bike and reached the rehearsal hall. He almost ran up the staircase. He stopped at the door staring in surprise. It was locked. The lock was rusty as if it hadn't been opened in years.

"Ye kaise ho sakta hai? Mai kal raat yahi toh mila tha uss ladki se!' he thought. He carefully examined the place for any clues but found none. Dejected, he went downstairs.

He approached a stationery store which stood just across the hall.

"Bhaisahab kya aapne kal ya phir aaj kisi ladki ko dekha uss hall me jate hue?" he asked the shopkeeper.

"Iss hall me? Nahi toh! Sahab ye hall to kabse band pada hai. Maine kisi ko nahi dekha yaha", he said.

"Kya main sapna dekh raha tha? Nahi ye nahi ho sakta. Par phir wo ladki thi kaun aur kaha chali gayi?' he thought.

The whole day he kept on thinking about the girl. His head was telling him that it was all a dream. But his heart told him that it was real.

"Mujhe uss ladki ka pata lagana hi hoga. Shayad wo sirf raat ko hi aati hogi waha par. Aaj raat phir jake dekhta hoon", he decided.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

That following night Daya went once again to the rehearsal hall. But much to his disappointment, it was locked and the girl was nowhere to be seen. He was haunted by her thoughts the whole night. It was like drug addiction.

He thought of sharing this with Abhijeet but then decided against it. Nobody would believe him. He himself was starting to feel unsure about the whole next night and further few nights too she was missing. Now Daya had started doubting his own sanity. 'Maybe I was too tired and dreamed it all', he finally convinced himself. He decided he would not go there anymore.

But something kept telling him it wasn't a dream.

**Next Day, Morning - **

They didn't have any pending case on hand so Daya had asked for a day off from work. He was glad that ACP Pradyuman had agreed for the same.

Having nothing much to do, Daya went to a nearby coffee shop and ordered his usual Espresso Coffee.

The coffee shop was almost empty except a young couple. A girl sitting at a table exactly across him caught his attention. He hadn't realised her presence till now. She was partially hidden by the shadowy corner.

With a sudden jolt Daya realised that she was the same girl he was looking for so desperately. She wasn't wearing her veil today. Her face was very very familiar. He froze in his seat. How was it possible? Memories struck him like lightning bolts. The terrible shrieks rang clearly in his ears. He closed his eyes and tried to block the horrible memories from his mind.

He desperately needed some answers. But when he opened his eyes, she had vanished again.

He felt like pulling his hair. He became very restless. What the hell was happening?

Why do you torment me?

Are you only in my head?

Is your smile the truth?

Or just a radiant lie?

He had so many questions but no answers. 'I will go mad if I don't get to the bottom of this. Par ye nahi ho sakta! Ye namumkin hai. Shreya wapis nahi aa sakti.' he said aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

He was driving the car towards Mumbai. The rain was becoming heavier by the minute. It was pitch dark and there was no source of illumination. He glanced sideways at her. She was sleeping peacefully in her seat. He touched her cheek softly and smiled. How lucky he was to have her in his life! He squinted his eyes. It was difficult to see. The lightning flashes spookily illuminated the stark leafless trees swaying wildly in the wind. Fog had accumulated on the inside of windows of the car.

'Thodi der rukna padega. kuch dikhai nahi de raha', he thought and turned his car towards left and stopped. The indicators were flashing. Before he could turn off the ignition, without warning something heavy rammed into his car and the car got pushed over the cliff. It was just like a toy car thrown from above. It kept rolling downward, hitting everything that came in its path. He and Shreya screamed and attempted to hold on to anything they could find.

The car struck a huge boulder and stopped due to its impact at the bottom of the valley surrounded by a dense forest. Daya experienced excruciating pain in his head. He could feel blood trickling over his face.

He looked sideways and saw a blood covered face of Shreya. She wasn't moving. 'Shreyaaaaaaa...' he screamed but then he felt giddy and collapsed on the car floor unconscious.

Daya woke up suddenly from his sleep. His shirt was drenched with sweat. His breathing was uneven. With shaking hands he poured himself a glass of water and drank it in one go trying to calm himself. He wiped his face. He just had seen that gruesome accident all over again in his dream which had robbed him of his happiness forever. He had lost his wife Shreya and their unborn child in that accident. He had survived with major injuries. The news of her death was unbearable. The pain was beyond explanation. Since that day he had shut himself from the outside world. Just a month ago Abhijeet had convinced him to join bureau again. He had refused to speak to anyone about that accident. He had buried himself in work to such extent so that he wouldn't get time to think about her. Nights had been worst for him so far. He was scared to sleep as he knew he would witness the same dream all over again.

'Mujhe pata hai Shreya tum yahi kahi ho. Maine tumhe dekha hai aaj. Mujhe nahi pata kaise par tum wapas aa gayi ho. Shayad hamara pyar tumhe wapas ke aaya. Kaha ho tum Shreya?' he spoke aloud.

There was a pin drop silence for two minutes. Then he felt some movement behind the window curtain. Slowly she emerged and stood before him. He didn't know how to react. Words failed him. He didn't know whether he was feeling happy or sad. Mixed emotions filled his heart.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Shreya moved slowly towards him in a graceful gait and her ruby red lips parted into a smile.

'Shreya' he said softly.

Tears were flowing down her eyes. She approached him and softly brushed her hand into his hair. He closed his eyes at her touch hoping she won't disappear this time.

'Daya aakhein kholiye. Main yahi hu aapke paas', she said guessing his thoughts correctly.

He opened his eyes and stretched out his hand to touch her. His hand was shaking badly. She held his hand tightly and put it on her cheek. He cupped her face. She shivered exactly as she had done when he had been intimate with her for the first time.

'Tum yaha kaise? Tum to...' he said without taking his eyes off her.

'Aana pada mujhe. Bohot saari baatein adhoori reh gayi hamare beech. Aur aapko pata hai main aapse dur nahi reh sakti', she said.

He made her sit on his bed.

'I miss you', he said.

Now she could stand it no more. Moving closer, she embraced him. He felt so calm and comfortable in her arms. How he missed her hug! He felt he could die right there in her arms.

'Kaha chali gayi thi tum? Kyu itni takleef di mujhe? Tumne mujhe kabhi na chodne ka wada kiya tha. Phir kyu kiya tumne aisa? Aur hamara baccha? Use bhi saath le gayi tum! Mujhe akela chodkar' he said.

'Daya I am so sorry. Mujhe aaj bhi bohot takleef hoti hai aapse dur rehkar. Aur hamara baccha bikul thik hai Daya.' she said holding him tightly.

'Dekhiye wo apne papa se milkar kitna khush hua hai. Aap hamari chinta mat kijiye. Mujhe toh aap ki fikr ho rahi hai. Isliye main wapis aayi hoon.' she said.

'Tumhare pyar ki aadat ho gayi thi mujhe. Aur tum achanak ek din chali gayi. Kaash main wo accident rok pata. Sab meri galti hai agar main waha car nahi rokta to aaj tum mere saath hoti aur hamara baccha bhi. Main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi karunga. Main - he said.

'Daya sshhh... Aap please shant ho jayiye. Jo bhi hua usme aap ki koi galti nahi thi.' she said.

'Nahi sirf main jimmedar hu iss hadse ke liye.' he said.

'Daya ab aap kuch mat boliye. Just listen to me. She made him lie on her lap and he willingly obliged. She moved her fingers into his hair. Aapko yaad hai jab aapne mujhe propose kiya tha tab main kitni nervous thi. Yaad hai na uss shaadi ka din. He smiled at her words.

****FLASHBACK****

The occasion was wedding of an Ex CID officer. The entire CID team had gone to Shimla to attend the wedding.

On the day of the wedding, everybody was busy with the arrangements. Shreya was up in her room getting ready. Her room did not have a mirror. She was having trouble tying her blouse knot. Someone entered her room and shut the door. Thinking it to be Tarika who was sharing room with her, Shreya said,' Tarika meri knot tie kar dena please.

Daya smiled and tied her knot. Then he planted a kiss on nape of her neck and wrapped his hands tightly around her waist. 'Tarika nahi Daya naam hai mera.' he said.

'Sir ye kya kar rahe hai? Chodiye mujhe.' she said nervously.

He rested his chin on her shoulder. 'Shreya main mujrimo ko itni aasani se nahi chodta', he said with a mischievous smile.

"Maine kya kiya hai sir?' she asked still fighting to free from his grasp.

He hugged her more tightly and inhaled her scent deeply. She shivered and hairs on her neck stood on their end.

'Mera dil churaya hai tumne Shreya. Aur iss jurm me main tumhe hamesha ke liye meri zindagi me band karna chahta hoon', he said.

'Kya matlab hai aapka', she asked him.

He turned her to face him. 'Kya tum mujse shaadi karogi? Main bohot pyar karta hu tumse', he said.

She didn't know what to say. Her heart danced on its own rhythm.

'Mera jawab haan hai. I love you too aur main aapse shaadi karungi', she said shyly.

After next three months they were happily married.

**** FLASHBACK OVER****

When she finished talking, she saw he was fast asleep. She made him sleep on the pillow and covered him with a warm blanket. She sat next to him watching him sleep. Hot tears came down her cheeks. She cried the whole night easing out her pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Next Day, Morning - **

Shreya was trying to wake him up.

'Daya utho na! 8.30 baj gaye.'

There was no response from him.

She flipped open the curtains and sunlight poured directly onto his face.

'Shreya please sone do thodi der aur wo parda band karo.' he said and covered his face with a pillow.

'Aap aise nahi manenge', she said. She filled a glass full of cold water and forcefully removing the pillow, poured some of it on his face.

He opened his eyes and sat up in bed. 'Shreya ye kya kiya tumne?' he said a bit angrily.

'Main itne dino ke baad aayi hu aur aap so rahe hai! Accha kya aap 2 din chutti le sakte hai bureau se? Mujhe aapke saath time spend karna hai', she said.

'Par main sir se kya kahunga? Tumhare baare me bataya toh sab pagal samjhenge mujhe. Waise kya tum sirf mujhe dikhai deti ho?' he said.

She nodded and pointed towards the mirror.

When he looked, he saw only his own reflection staring back at him.

'Mujhe sachme yakin nahi ho raha hai ki tum yaha ho Ya ye sab ek sapna hai?' he asked.

'Daya ye sach hai. Par mere paas waqt bohot kam hai.' she said sadly.

'Main tumhe kahi jane nahi dunga', he said holding her hand.

She smiled at him but didn't say anything.

'Accha aap ACP sir ko call kijiye', she said.

He called ACP Pradyuman. 'Haan Daya bolo?'

'Sir actually main puchna chahta tha ki kya mujhe aur do din ki chutti mil sakti hai?'

'Daya kya baat hai? Tumhari tabiyat to theek hai na?' asked ACP Pradyuman sounding concerned.

'Actually thoda stressed feel kar raha tha isliye socha ki thodi rest kar lu' said Daya.

'Haan haan koi baat nahi. Tum aaram karo. Baad me bureau chale aana.' said ACP Pradyuman.

He disconnected the call. He hated lying to ACP but he knew nobody would believe him.

Shreya arrived with a cup of hot tea and biscuits.

'Aap jaldi se ready ho jayeye tab tak main breakfast banati hu', she said.

When he came downstairs, a lovely smell wafted his way. She had prepared his favourite French toast, muffins and strong black coffee.

'Wow! Mera favourite menu. Thanks Shreya. Toh kya karna hai tumhe aaj?' he asked.

'Shopping', said Shreya happily.

'Shopping? Tumhe karni hai?!' asked Daya surprised.

'Mujhe nahi aapki shopping karni hai. Uske baad hum lunch karenge aur baad me movie dekhne jayenge. Phir raat ko beach pe jayenge. Aur haan mujhe ice cream bhi khani hai.' she said.

'Thik hai jaisa tum chaho', he said without question. He loved the feeling of being pampered by her.

They finished their Shopping and lunch. He was really enjoying himself and felt good after a long time.

**At the movie theatre - **

Daya had bought two tickets. It was still time for the movie to begin. The seat next to him looked was vacant to everybody else. And it would have seemed really stupid to talk to void next to him. So he kept quiet. He hoped the movie would start soon. On his other side a man was sitting with his girlfriend. He was observing Daya from a long time.

'Excuse me aapse ek baat kahu? Aap bura toh nahi manenge na?' he said.

'Nahi. Bolo kya baat hai?' he said.

'Lagta hai aapki girlfriend nahi aanewali. Aap intejar karna chod dijiye', he said.

Daya looked at Shreya and smiled.

'Ab kya batau tumhe? Saache pyar ki taquat shayad mere sivay koi nahi jaan sakta iss waqt.'

'Kya matlab?' he asked a bit confused.

'Mujhe jiska intejar hai wo yahi hai mere paas', said Daya.

The other person laughed.

'Janta hoon. Aap yahi kahenge na ki woh yaha nahi par mere dil me hai', he asked.

'Haan sahi kaha tumne. Mera ye manna hai ki pyar ek aatma ki tarah hota hai. Dikhai nahi deta par hum mehsoos jaroor kar sakte hai', said Daya giving him a creepy look. The man glanced at the vacant seat next to Daya warily. He didn't open his mouth to speak again.

**Same Day, 9.00 pm -**

They were sitting on the beach. Daya was looking at the waves crashing over the huge boulders. His mind was at peace. All his worries seemed to have vanished suddenly. Shreya was unusually silent. She had something on her mind. She wanted to talk to him but she didn't know where to start from.

'Shreya jo bhi kehna chahti ho mujse wo kehdo', he said.

'Aaj kaisa laga aapko?' she asked

'Bohot accha mehsus kiya aaj kai dino baad', he said.

'Daya ye kya haal bana rakha hai apne app ka? Main aapko aise nahi dekh sakti.' she said.

'Sab tumhari galti hai Shreya. Kyu chali gayi itni dur mujhse? Bohot selfish ho tum. Mujhe akela chodke tum chali gayi aur hamare bacche ko bhi saath le gayi'.

He remembered the day when she had broke news of her pregnancy...

**** FLASHBACK****

Daya returned home early. It was his birthday. Shreya had planned a very special evening for him.

They went for a romantic dinner date in their favourite restaurant. Later they went to their plush beach house. He held her hand as they walked along the shore.

'Aaj tum kuch alag lag rahi ho', said Daya looking at her.

She blushed. 'Matlab kaise?' she asked.

'Nahi pata. Par aaj kuch to hua hai. Kya baat hai Shreya? Batao mujhe', he said.

'Kuch baat nahi hai. Bas bohot khush hu aaj', she said.

'Accha mera birthday gift kaha hai?' he asked

'Thodi der me mil jayega. Daya main thak gayi hoon. Kahi baithte hai', she said.

'Okay. He led her towards a hammock. They lay on it in each others' arms watching the moon and the stars. They talked about their work, recalled their happy memories.

After sometime Shreya said, 'Apni aakhein band kijiye. Mujhe gift dena hai aapko'

Daya closed his eyes.

Shreya searched in her bag and took out a small gift wrapped box and placed it in his hand.

He unwrapped it and took out a huge coffee mug with 'Happy Birthday Daddy' written on it.

He stared at it stunned. He looked at her. 'Shreya sach?' he asked.

She nodded smiling. His joy knew no bounds. He hugged her tight. 'I love you. Sabse special b'day gift mili hai mujhe aaj. Sirf tumhari wajah se.'

He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Later he gently caressed her stomach and kissed her belly. 'Jaldi aa jana. Ab intejar nahi hota', he said softly. She smiled.

'Daya abhi bohot time hai. Sirf first month hai'

'Haan bohot wait karna padega mujhe', he said sadly.

'Waise mujhe beti chahiye', they said in unision.

Daya smiled. 'Ab toh jaroor ek pyari si princess hi aayegi hamari zindagi me', he said kissing her nose.

'Aur ab iss princess ko bhi toh apna khayal rakhna hoga', he said.

'Aap ke hote huye kya ho sakta hai mujhe?' she asked him.

'Kuch nahi', he said kissing her forehead.

****FLASHBACK OVER****

Both had tears in their eyes. 'Kyun kiya tumne aisa? Jawab do mujhe', he said.

'Daya main bohot miss karti hoon tumhe. Par ye sab hamare haath me nahi hota', she said.

'Wo mujhe kuch nahi pata. Main tumse bohot naraz hoon bas', he said with childlike adamance.

'Daya please...' she said.

'Aur ab jab main sab bhool chuka tha tab tum phirse wapas aa gayi mujhe phirse akela chodne ke liye', he said.

'Kya bhool chuke ho aap? Daya kya lagta hai aapko main aapka dard nahi janti? Mujhe pata hai aapko dard chupana acchi tarah se aata hai. Raat raat aapko neend nahi aati. Har roz Bureau se late ghar aate hai. Aur sochiye aapne kisise bhi kaam ke alava koi bhi baat ki hai? Abhijeet sir kitne hurt hote honge jab aap aise behave karte hai. Aapko nahi lagta aap galat kar rahe hai unke saath? Unhone har waqt aapka saath diya hai bina koi sawal kiye. Lekin aap unse apna dukh share nahi karte. Unse jyada baat nahi karte. Aise behave karke aap unki insult kar rahe hai. Apni health ki taraf bilkul bhi dhyan nahi hai aapka... Aur...' she was saying.

'Shreya ye sab karne ke liye tumhe hona chahiye tha mere saath.' he said and just hugged her.

'Mat jao Shreya please. Kya tum nahi chahti hum saath rahe?' he asked.

'Daya I love you. Par main chahkar bhi aisa nahin kar sakti. Mujhe bohot takleef hoti hai. Main iss duniya ki nahi hoon.' she said.

'Kyu? kya problem hai? Hum abhi jaise hai waise hi rahenge hamesha. Aur main kisiko nahi bataunga tumhare baare me', he said.

She looked away. Tears stung her eyes. She wished she could stay forever with him. But that was not possible. Suddenly a thought came to her. It was the only way she could think of to get him out of his suffering. She would convince him no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day when Daya woke up the surroundings were very quiet. He looked for Shreya but couldn't find her. Panicking, he got up.

'Shreya kaha ho tum?' he called. No one replied. He went out and searched the entire house calling out her name.

'Daya', he heard her voice.

Relieved he turned and found her in the kitchen.

'Ye kaisa majak hai Shreya? Aise achanak kaha chali gayi thi tum? Main kitna pareshan ho gaya tha', said Daya.

'Ye thik nahi hai Daya. Aap kyu pareshan ho rahe hai mere liye. Main hamesha nahi reh sakti aapke saath. Main yaha aapko samjhane aayi hoon ki aap mujhe bhoolkar ek nayi zindagi shuru kijiye. Aur aap ye kya kar rahe hai?' she shouted at him.

'Itna aasan lagta hai tumhe ye sab? Agar tum meri jagah hoti to kya tum bhool pati mujhe?' he asked.

'Mujhe pata hai ye aasan nahi. Isliye mujhe lagta hai aap... aap dusri shaadi kar lijiye. Ek nayi zindagi shuru kijiye.' she said.

'Kya bol rahi ho tum? Abhi tak adat nahi hui hai mujhe tumhare bina jine ki. Aur tum keh rahi ho main kisi aur ladki se shaadi kar loon? Main tumhare alava kisi aur ke bare me soch bhi nahi sakta. Aur ab tum iss mamle me kuch na bolo toh hi accha hoga', he said angrily.

'Daya par', she said.

'Shreya main dusri ladki ko kabhi khush nahi rakh paunga. Aur main kisi aur ki zindagi barbaad nahi kar sakta. Isliye mujhe force mat karo please. Aur mujhe kisi ladki ki jaroorat nahi hai. CID ki puri family hai na mere saath. Tumhare alava main kisi bhi ladki ko mere paas aane nahi de sakta. He remembered the last time they had made love before she died...

*****FLASHBACK*****

When Daya came home that day, Shreya had already arrived. Dressed in shorts and a T- Shirt she was sitting in their bedroom reading a novel. 'Daya jake naha lijiye. Phir saath me dinner karenge.' she said without looking up at him. He couldn't take his eyes off her sexy legs. 'Dinner ko toh bohot time hai', he said in a low voice.

He went to the bathroom and after a few minutes called her. 'Shreya? Mujhe kuch bhi mil nahi raha hai. Mere kapde kaha hai?'

'Daya sab rakha hai maine andar. Aap bhi na.'

She pushed open the shower room door. She couldn't see anything due to the thick steamy layer.

'Daya aap hai kaha? Mujhe kuch dikhai nahi de raha hai.' she said. Daya turned on the shower and water fell on her head. She moved aside to save herself from getting wet but crashed on his bare chest instead. He bolted the door and switched on the exhaust fan to clear the steam.

'Daya ye sab kya hai?' she said trying to brush water from her face.

'Aur ye kya? Aapke kapde yahi to hai', she said. But then she saw his expressions and understood his intentions.

'Daya aap bohot jyada badmaash ho gaye hai shaadi ke baad', she said blushing. He held her by waist. 'Ab itni sexy wife ho toh main aur kar bhi kya sakta hoon', he said.

Shreya giggled. 'Shut up Daya!' she whispered.

The steamy and passionate make out session which followed later on would have certainly won oscars!

*****FLASHBACK OVER*****

Daya came back to his senses. He looked at her. She appeared sad and lost.

'Kiss me Shreya', he said.

'Nahi. Nahi Daya please hum galat kar rahe hai.',she said.

'Shreya tum mere liye itne dur se wapas aa sakti ho lekin itni si baat nahi maan sakti meri? Please.' he asked.

She hesitated in the beginning but then she ran into his arms and kissed him.

'Kyu itna pyar karte hai aap mujse?'she asked.

'Bas karta hoon. Iss kyun ka mere paas koi jawab nahi hai', He said wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, holding her protectively.

He tilted his head deepening the kiss. She traced her tongue against his lips. He grew bolder with the kiss. She parted her lips and he could taste her sweet tongue across his own. He let go finally breathing hard.

'Daya meri baat suno' said Shreya.

'Main dusri shaadi nahi karne wala Shreya.' said Daya firmly.

'Phir aap promise kijiye mujhe aap apna khayal rakhenge, aur kaam ka jyada pressure nahi lenge.' she said.

'Sab manjoor hai.', he said.

'Daya mujhe jana hoga. Main ab nahi ruk sakti. Jis maksad ke liye aayi thi wo pura ho gaya', she said.

'Nahi tum kyu kar rahi ho aisa. Please sirf aaj ka din ruk jao Shreya', he said.

'Daya main aapko aur takleef nahi dena chahti. Please mujhe rukne ke liye mat kahiye',she said.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He sat there staring at her dumbfounded.

She cupped his face. 'Daya jo kuch bhi hua usme aapki koi galti nahi thi. Aap mujhe aur hamare bacche ko kabhi bhi nuksaan nahi pohocha sakte.' saying this she kissed his forehead.

'Apna khayal rakhna Daya. Aur main hamesha aapke saath hu. Apne aap ko kabhi bhi akela mat samajhna', she said.

'Shreya...' said Daya and forwarded his hand to touch her for the last time. But as his fingers touched her hand, her image shattered like glass and she disappeared. His hand grasped just the cool air.

Again he was all alone.

He collapsed on the floor. His eyes welled up in tears. He wanted to talk to someone who would listen to him without questioning. He knew who that person was. He wiped his eyes and drove off in his car.

A door bell rang at Abhijeet's house. He opened the door. 'Daya tum?' asked Abhijeet.

Daya hugged his best buddy and tears came down again.

'Daya kya hua? Accha andar aao tum pehle', said Abhijeet.

'I am sorry Abhijeet. Pichle kuch dino me maine tumse thik se baat bhi nahi ki hai. Mujhe maaf kardo', said Daya.

'Ye kya bol rahe ho Daya? Mujhe pata hai uss hadse ke baad tum bohot depressed the. Aur main tumhe force nahi karma chahta tha kuch bolne ke liye. Lekin aaj main khush hoon ki tum khud se kuch bolna chahte ho', said Abhijeet.

Daya spoke his heart out to him. He spoke about his feelings, his fears, and his pain. He finally told him about his encounter with Shreya.

'Tum mera yakeen nahi karoge par main sach keh raha hoon.' said Daya.

Abhijeet was silent for few minutes. Then he said, 'Mujhe tum par bharosa hai Daya. Tum bohot lucky ho. Tumse koi itna gehra pyar karta hai', said Abhijeet.

Daya laughed at his own situation. 'Zindagi kitni ajeeb hoti hai na. Itne paas hoke bhi kitne dur hai hum', said Daya.

'Tum galat soch rahe ho. Shreya tumhare dil me hai. Hamesha ke liye. Aur dil se kareeb aur ho bhi kya sakta hai', said Abhijeet.'

'Sahi keh rahe ho tum.' said Daya and smiled.

That night Daya lay awake on his bed. Reality struck him hard. Shreya had left him forever and there was no way she was ever coming back. He stared at the ceiling and her memories came back to him. Her tinkling laughter, her innocence, her beauty and her love and care for him.

'I am really the luckiest person in this universe', he thought ironically.

'Tumne sab thik kar diya Shreya. Bas tumhe dekhe bina rehne ki aadat dalne me madat karo meri. Yehi meri aakhri khawish hai.' he said aloud.

Daya joined bureau, a completely changed person. His brain and heart had finally accepted Shreya's death. Now what remained were only their happy memories. Abhijeet was very happy to have his Best Friend back. But nobody except Abhijeet could fathom the mystery behind his sudden changed behaviour. It was for good so they didn't bother to find out more.

On one such fine day they all were busy working on a murder case. The bureau door opened and a pretty girl walked in.

'Inspector Shanaya reporting sir', she said looking at ACP Pradyuman. He looked at her. The file fell from his hand with a thud. He kept staring at the newcomer with a shocked expression on his face. 'Sir actually meri joining next week se thi par meri baki formalities jaldi ho gayi issliye aaj se hi join karna chahti hoon. Aapko koi aitraaz nahi hai na sir', she said.

Everybody was staring at the girl now. Then they looked at Daya to see his reaction. Daya couldn't believe his eyes. The girl seemed to be an exact look alike of Shreya. She smiled at him. Daya nudged Abhijeet. 'kya tum uss ladki ko dekh sakte ho?'

'Haan Daya of course! Ye bhoot nahi hai', asked Abhijeet.

'Mujhe laga phirse. Accha jane do. Par ye kaise possible hai?' said Daya. But he was relieved that the girl was for real and not Shreya's spirit. Finally after another five minutes of whispering and staring, ACP Pradyuman introduced her to everyone. When he introduced her to Daya, she got really excited. 'Daya sir maine aapke baare me bohot suna hai. I am so happy mujhe aap ke saath kaam karne ka mauka mil raha hai. Main hamesha chahti thi ki main aap aur Abhijeet sir jaise investigation karna sikhu.' she said.

Abhijeet gave her a warm smile.

'Acchi baat hai tarah to nahi pata par Daya sir jaise investigate karna tum bohot jald sikh jaogi',said Abhijeet.

'Abhijeet kya bol rahe ho? Tum kabhi nahi sudhroge. Chalo bohot kaam hai', said Daya.

Everybody got back to work.

A warm smile spread across his lips as Daya sat down in front of his computer. 'Shreya tum bhi na! I love you so much', he thought.

"Wholeheartedly

She loved me

It was a blessing

To have her by my side

To have been loved by her

Without conditions.

By seeing the best in me

She empowered me.

By believing in me,

She transformed me.

One day she floated away,

But her love remains,

Standing eternally by my side."

***** THE END *****


End file.
